Words Unintended
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Sometimes, we say what we don't mean.


I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Words Unintended

Finn doubled over, vomit splattering across the ground before he straightened, his fist colliding with the underside of his opponent's jaw. The opponent stumbled backward then stepped forward, his left fist missing Finn's nose by a millimeter but did manage to give him a black eye. Before Finn's face had even fully snapped back from the blow, the guy's right fist impacted with Finn's stomach for the millionth time, again making Finn vomit. If Finn weren't against the wall already, he'd get some distance. Finally, he fell to his knees and the guy picked him up by the throat, lifting him high off the ground and grinning.

"Give up?" the guy snarled.

"No," Finn growled, planting his feet in the guy's head and knocking him unconscious, finally.

He fell to the ground, barely conscious himself and the people gathered around to watch the fight fell silent. Finn didn't feel like the selfless hero he had hoped, probably because he was in too much pain. The guy had been trying to hit on Marceline while also trying to cop a feel. So, Finn had stepped in. The guy had not been please. Judging by her expression, neither was Marceline. She floated over and picked Finn, up off the ground, flying back to his treehouse, Jake having moved in with Lady Rainicorn a year ago, when Finn was seventeen.

"You're a dumbass," Marceline snarled, going to the kitchen to get an icepack for his eye. "He was three times your size."

"I won didn't I?" Finn groaned from the couch.

"Barely!" Marceline snapped. "You know that guy has been in prison for beating people to death right? He would have killed you if you hadn't won because you wouldn't have surrendered."

"But I did win, so it doesn't matter," Finn stated.

"Fuck you it doesn't matter!" Marceline shouted, slamming the ice pack down so hard it exploded. "You could have died! You nearly did die!"

"Oh yeah?" Finn growled. "Well if you were so worried, why didn't you help? Lord knows you can take care of yourself."

"Exactly!" Marceline shrieked. "I _can_ take care of myself! That fight was stupid and _pointless!_ I didn't need you to fight him for me!"

"Yeah?" Finn shouted, also losing his temper. "Well I don't _need_ you to help me either! For all I care, you can go the fuck home! I don't need you! I don't want your help! I'd rather die!"

"Fine!" Marceline shouted flying out the door and slamming it so hard the window shattered.

Then, she flew off. Finn groaned after a moment covering his face. Why the hell did he say that? She had been right and he knew it. She didn't need to be protected. And he had been an idiot to attack a guy that looked like he could bench houses. And even if she were wrong, that didn't even come close to justifying snapping and yelling at her like that. He pushed himself up and stood. He stumbled on his way to the door but regained his footing and forced himself to stand up straight.

When he was outside, he looked both ways, seeing that she was long gone. He needed to apologize, but he was currently dealing with two black eyes, a cracked cheek bone, and a fractured jaw. He was in no condition to be going anywhere. Instead, he went back inside and made his way up to his room where he had his magical goo. He put it on, healing in seconds and wiped off what was left then sprinted out the door and toward Marceline's cave.

As soon as he got there, he skidded to a stop on the front porch. The door was wide open and he could hear sobbing from inside. He walked inside, finding her sitting on the couch. He sat down and rested a hand on her shoulder. She shied away, crying harder. He sighed quietly and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"No," Marceline managed to choke out between sobs. "I can't...I don't...want...to lose you...but you...can't live as long...as me...and I'm...so...so scared...of...of losing you."

"You won't," Finn whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere Marcie. I'm nkt leaving you. I promise."

"But I'm...immortal," Marceline sobbed.

Finn pushed Marceline back so he could look her in the eye and gently wiped her tears away.

"We'll figure that out later," Finn stated, smiling reassuringly. "I'm not leaving you. I swear to you, I'll always be with you. You don't have to be afraid."

Marceline began to cry again and Finn sighed, wiping her tears then leaned forward, kissing her gently. She gasped then after a moment kissed him back. He smiled and after a few seconds pulled back, smiling.

"I'll never leave you," Finn promised. "I'll always be there for you."

Marceline began to tear up again but wiped it away nodding.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Marceline warned.

Finn smiled and nodded, smiling again. He kissed her and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and his snaked around her waist. After a time, she pulled back, laying against his chest and he smiled, resting his head on hers. He wrapped his arma around her tighter and smiled. He was never going to let go.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
